


whispers on your shoulder

by dawonsroses



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: I just wanted to write something light, M/M, Office AU, Work In Progress, dawon as a marketing guy, inseong and jaeyoon are literally TINY, still dont know what beta read is, taeyang just likes owls, youngbin the accountant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonsroses/pseuds/dawonsroses
Summary: sometimes you are not sure what irritates you more: two small people living in your clothes or one big man with an even bigger ego.Youngbin is very lucky to have his two own personal advisors who are living in his pocket, but Very Personal Assistants have zero experience when it comes to dating advice. Especially when it comes to a very annoying guy from the marketing department.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The one where Friday night is made for partying.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what you end up with when you have not seen your office desk for the past eight months (i miss my big dawon poster on the cubicle's wall)  
> it's still a work in progress but I'll try to upload everything as often as i can  
> as always, if you want to talk my twt dms are always open on @dawonsroses and i'd love to receive feedback from you! 💖

Kim Youngbin does not like changes in his life. That might be the reason why he has stayed with the same company for around 10 years, starting as an intern and now leading a small team from the finance department. They are controlling other departments to check if they’re not overspending their budgets, so his work demands a bit of cooperation with other Team Leaders. Thankfully, Youngbin has his trusted intern Taeyang who does all the contacting for him as Youngbin hates talking to other people. Every day in his life looks the same - he wakes up, gets to work straight at 8, finishes at 4 and comes back home, watches an episode of drama which is currently airing, cleans a bit, and goes to bed. On Fridays, he and his team, which consists of intern Taeyang and specialist Juho go to the karaoke bar next to the office. He always orders two beers and one soju, never drinking more than that. At 11 they finish their small karaoke party and go home. Weekends are for resting, so Youngbin either goes hiking or just stays the whole day and watches dramas on TV. He has been living that life since he graduated and he has no plans of changing it.  
Kim Youngbin also has a little secret. As a graduation gift, he received a small box from a stranger and made the worst decision of his life, opening it. Inside there were two tiny people, their size similar to the one of thumb. They have introduced themselves as Youngbin’s Very Personal Assistants (whatever that meant) and lived in his pocket since their first meeting. At the beginning both Inseong and Jaeyoon, because that’s what they’re called, were opposing against Youngbin’s lifestyle but after a year or two, they got used to it so much that they are the ones who are responsible for choosing a drama to watch today. They have given up: Youngbin was one of the most stubborn people they have ever worked with. They know that there must be a bigger impact on Youngbin’s life than two little helpers to change this scheduled lifestyle of his. They are just waiting for the right moment to steer him onto the road of surprises and new discoveries. The right moment just doesn’t seem to come at all so they are just chilling and staying updated with all recent TV dramas airing.  
Right now, all three are sitting at the office and the clock is heading towards 4, which means the end of work for his team for this week. Youngbin is still in a very productive mode, analyzing some numbers on worksheets. His Assistants are relaxing under a monitor, Jaeyoon even made himself a sunbed out of used post-its and paper clips. Juho, who is sitting next to Youngbin’s desk is already half-asleep, tired from all those numbers and mathematics. Taeyang, on the other hand, talks to himself, his face showing that he messed up something once again.   
The clock strikes 4 and Youngbin immediately turns off the computer. The other two already know what to do, they got used to his boss’s strict routine and they don’t even dare to question it. They know it would end up in a very long monologue about balancing his work and lifetime so the topic of loosening up is not worth mentioning. They like their boss and respect his lifestyle but it’s too much even for them.   
They are getting up, already knowing where they are going next. It is Friday, after all. But before they open the door, someone comes inside and Youngbin’s annoyed sigh can be heard.  
"Oooooh," Jaeyoon whispers, peeking from the pocket. "The marketing guys."  
 _The marketing guys_ , as Jaeyoon called them, are a part of Youngbin’s most hated department. According to him, what all marketers are doing is wasting money without earning anything for the company. They always go big on their campaigns and have issues with budgets, which Youngbin’s team has to take care of and clean after them. They are loud, unorganized, and are everything that Youngbin is not. Especially their Team Leader who is the loudest and messiest of them all and now is standing in front of Youngbin.  
"Lee Sanghyuk, how can I help you?" Youngbin already feels annoyed, even by looking at this man’s face. The number of hours he spent fixing marketing’s team budget was too much compared to the rest of the company. They never send the information on time and don’t respect any honorifics. Youngbin can’t imagine how they manage to get some work done at all.   
"I came to check when we have to give info about next quarter," Sanghyuk just smiles politely and two of his team members are looking around the room with curiosity. Youngbin knows that he came here just to show the members "the boring accounting team from the same floor".  
"I already sent you this information thrice," Taeyang speaks up, his hands shaking a bit. Sanghyuk’s aura was quite powerful and intimidating. If they were living in a high school drama, this man definitely would be one of the _cool kids_. "The deadline was today, sunbaenim."  
"Oooopsie! Hwiyoung-ssi," he turns around to one of the other men who came with him. "Would you please work on that matter than with this lovely intern of ours?"  
The man called Hwiyoung nods and sends a half-smile towards Taeyang, who is already looking stressed out about new tasks given to him. They are now standing in silence. The marketing team does not look like they’re planning to leave and with each second passing Youngbin seems more and more irritated.   
"You need something more or we can leave?" He asks.  
"Oh no, nothing, we just wanted to check if the finance boys are doing fine," Dawon smiled back and turned to the direction of the entrance door. "Let’s go, boys, let’s not interrupt them any longer. Have a great weekend!" He showed them a peace sign and left their office. Juho and Taeyang looked at each other and then at their boss whose face was red from anger. Without saying anything they cleaned up their stuff and followed Youngbin, straight to the karaoke place they always go to.

The karaoke room is small, stuffy, and smells like alcohol but they do not care at all as it’s very cheap and very convenient to visit. Juho and Taeyang are sitting on the old couch, waiting for Youngbin to come back with their drinks. They both want to come home and go to sleep but tradition is tradition and they do not dare to oppose the tradition. To their surprise, Youngbin comes back with not one, but two bottles of soju for himself. This has never happened before. Does their robot boss start to malfunction? If yes, where do you send robots to repair?  
"I’m so done with all those marketing people," Youngbin answers the unasked question. "So I decided to go crazy, Let’s drink, boys! Bottoms up!"  
"Yes, boss!" They politely drink alcohol. Taeyang grimaces, he hates the bitter taste of it. He’d much more prefer them to get drunk on flavored milk.  
An hour later additional two bottles of alcohol are emptied and Youngbin’s cheeks are becoming more and more flushed. Their boss is getting drunk for the first time in his life and they don’t know what to do as he’s starting to sing _Cheer Up_ for the third time today. In contrast to the panicked employees both Inseong and Jaeyoon are sitting on the table and drinking soju from a shot glass prepared just for them. They are almost as drunk as the person they’re supposed to support. The clock strikes 11 pm and the employees are relieved that this bad show prepared by their boss is finally over.   
"I think we’re leaving," Juho stands up and Taeyang does the same.  
"I’m gonna stay for few more minutes," murmurs Youngbin, speaking to them through the microphone which makes it even harder to understand what he’s saying.  
"Boss, do you think you’ll get home safely?" Taeyang just wants to leave as soon as he can but he can’t stop worrying about Youngbin.  
"Don’t worry about me, kid. Worry about your work performance," he pats Taeyang gently on the shoulder. The boys just say their goodbyes and disappear as soon as they can to avoid listening to another batch of girl group songs.   
Youngbin is all alone and he starts singing again. Karaoke was always relaxing him, even if he was the worst singer ever. It was just a way to let go of all emotions he gathered during the week and today was extremely nervous because someone visited his office without any information before. This is something you do not do to Kim Youngbin as he has to prepare time for you in his calendar. If something is not in the calendar, it does not exist. This is the rule Youngbin lives by and no one, absolutely no one can break it, even some marketing jerk. So here he is, never so drunk before, angry and tired from all the people, singing his heart out to some ballad. The very bad high note is interrupted by someone barging in. Before they can react, the person lies on the couch and smiles sweetly.  
"Well, I did not expect that such a boring guy can also do fun things," Dawon smiles, visibly drunk as well. "Sing for me, little angel!" He points at Youngbin, who, also very drunk, shows his middle finger to the unexpected guest. Inseong gasps, waiting for the drama and hides behind the shot glass.   
"Oh shut up, you annoying fuck," Youngbin makes a tired face. "Get up here and sing something instead if you’re so brave."  
Both of the Assistants blink, not expecting this answer. They already thought those two are going to fight, Jaeyoon even wanted to start betting on who’s going to get punched first. The tension becomes unbearable.   
"I have a better idea. Let’s get out of here," Dawon’s eyes are starting to shine with excitement. Youngbin looks at his drunk Assistants, who are supposed to help him make the decision. Jaeyoon just nods and shows a thumb up, not thinking about any possibilities that might happen if they choose to do so. Today is such a strange day, who cares about any consequences?   
"Fine," sighs Youngbin. "An hour, not minute longer."  
"Oh, I have a strange feeling that it will be the wildest night in your life, finance boy," laughs Dawon, grabbing Youngbin’s wrist, and second later the accountant is being dragged somewhere. He feels something moving in the pockets. Both Jaeyoon and Inseong are looking at Dawon with excitement. They already know there’s a crazy night ahead.  
"Bro," starts Jaeyoon, grabbing another’s Assistant hand. "Are we going to party?"  
Inseong just nods. He had already forgotten how the party looks like and starts to feel pretty excited about where this night will lead them. 

Little do they know that this night will be very, very different than the usual Friday.


	2. The one where Saturday morning tastes like hangover and cigarettes.

The sound of someone showering wakes him up. Youngbin slowly opens his eyes and blinks twice. The ceiling he’s seeing does not look like his ceiling at all. He blinks again. The ceiling still looks the same, unfamiliar.   
"What the hell? H-ooow!!" He speaks up but the headache interrupts his thoughts. He never had such bad pain before. His mouth is dry. The shirt he’s wearing is unevenly buttoned. The pants he’s wearing are not his. The shoes are gone, he is wearing mismatched socks. Something is very, very wrong. Did someone kidnap him? Youngbin tries to recall what happened last night, but the only thing he remembers is Dawon dragging him out of the karaoke room. When he tries to think what was next, his head starts to ache even more. _Oh no_.  
"Good morning, Kim Youngbin!" Inseong jumps on the man’s chest and sits there. "You crazy, crazy party animal! Never thought you can dance like that!" A small man pretends to twerk in front of him and laughs loudly. Youngbin immediately starts to feel hot out of stress, not paying attention to his Assistant. Where he had been? What did he do? And most importantly, _where is he now_?  
"You little…" he hisses at the advisor. "Why did you not stop me?" Inseong just shrugs without answering and slides off Youngbin’s chest. Youngbin, still holding his aching head, looks around the room he’s in right now. It’s very messy, dark and he’s quite sure that something moved in the corner. There is some art hanging on the white walls but there’s nothing personal about this place. Clothes are thrown in random places, some notebooks are open on the table and next to the bed Youngbin’s laying in there is a nightstand with some medicine and glass of water. The room smells like a mix of cigarettes and expensive perfumes, the smell makes Youngbin’s head hurt even more. The sound of water running stops. _Oh no_.  
"We had so much fun!" Jaeyoon peeks from the shirt’s pocket, smiling widely. "Well, until you started crying on his shoulder that you want to be a Disney princess but everyone is treating like a villain and then he had to carry you home but you refused to go so you crashed at his place. You said you don’t like sleeping alone so he just dragged you here."  
"What’s the use of you two as my life helpers or decision-makers, however you call it, if you can’t even make me decide to come home?” Youngbin snaps at his two advisors who are playing with the button of his shirt.  
"Well, we’re your only friends, Mr. Disney Villain." They don’t seem bothered by Youngbin’s anger, still trying to unbutton the shirt.  
"Fair enough," sighs Youngbin, knowing there is no sense in further discussion with those two. He wants to leave from this place but he has no idea where he is and even whose place it is. Why did he decide to get that additional bottle of alcohol? What made him break the schedule he was working on for such a long time? And did the really get kidnapped? Those answers are only known for the Drunk Youngbin who disappeared now and left behind a huge headache and even bigger confusion. Suddenly a figure shows up at the entrance.  
"Morning, princess," the figure laughs and the shiver goes down Youngbin’s spine. Why, oh why all of the people he could get drunk with he drank with Lee Dawon? And why is the man _shirtless?_ What the hell happened yesterday? Did they…? _Oh no.  
_ Dawon is wearing nothing but worn-out grey sweatpants, his tattoos on the naked chest showing and Youngbin can’t stop but feel a bit shy about what he’s seeing. Dawon’s blueish hair is messy and a bit wet, it seems like he just got out of the shower. There is no sign of a hangover on his face, he looks refreshed and smiles at confused Youngbin. „I can’t believe I’m having such an honorable guest at my small place. We went pretty hard yesterday, party boy,” Dawon leans on the wall, still smiling widely.  
 _Why the fuck he looks so attractive right now,_ thinks Youngbin and immediately wants to slap himself for having such thoughts. It’s Lee Dawon, someone who is the most annoying person from all the people Youngbin knows.  
"You’re staying for a breakfast, finance boy?" Now he just wants to hit the man in the face with his fist for the way he speaks to him, being so cocky and overconfident.  
"Thank you, but no," Youngbin finally speaks up, his voice hoarse and weak. As he’s speaking his head starts to ache more. "I think I’ll pass on breakfast with you."  
"Ooh," Dawon makes a fake sad face. "Suit yourself then. The door is on the left, your clothes on the right. Just so you know, you’re missing on my famous omelet by not staying,” he turns and leaves the room, not waiting for his guest's response. Youngbin never got dressed so quickly before. His clothes smell like vodka but he does not care at all, he just wants to leave as soon as he can from this flat. He hates himself for whatever happened yesterday and he and his Very Personal Assistants need to talk today about it.   
But now he just runs out to the hallway, trying to move as quickly as he can despite the headache.  
"Oh my dear finance boy, you’re really leaving?" Dawon peeks out of the kitchen, wearing an apron over his naked chest. Youngbin feels like his cheeks are burning hot from seeing this and thinks that talking to his guest in those clothes is highly inappropriate. Why does this man make him feel so shy? Lee Dawon is indeed a devil.  
"Yeah," that’s all Youngbin has to say, still blushing. "Thanks for bringing me here or something."  
"You begged me so much that I had no heart to let you sleep alone. You owe me coffee for bringing you all the way here from the city center," Youngbin just nods and leaves while saying quiet "bye". He runs down the staircase and finally calms down when he feels a fresh breeze of air hitting him in the face. Finally free. He can swear that he smells like those heavy perfumes and cigarettes from the room he slept in. He does not want to know if he slept in the guest room or in Dawon’s bed but if he slept in that devil’s bed he definitely needs some purifying ritual.  
He gets ready for the first walk of shame in his life when he realizes his place is on the other side of the street. He just has to walk over the street which, at 7 am on Saturday is not busy with traffic at all. There’s no one around, the whole neighborhood is sleeping, definitely not giving a damn about Youngbin’s wild Friday night. But how did he not realize that he and Dawon were neighbors? Well, it’s not like he wants to know anything about that annoying prick from the marketing team. No, not at all. He’s just curious why he was so stubborn to stay at Dawon’s place when he was so close to his own. Drunk Youngbin is really something.

An hour later he’s sitting on the couch in his own place, sipping hot tea and trying to get rid of this annoying hangover. He finally feels like himself again, all washed up, in fresh clothes (he’s still wondering if he should burn the clothes from yesterday as they were with him in demon’s cave). Youngbin is safe here, this is the flat he knows, the couch he sits on is the comfiest place on earth, and silk robe was given to him by his father as a congratulation gift. There’s even his favorite drama on TV that he turned on to forget about everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.  
His place is a total opposite to the one he woke up in. Everything is squeaky clean, there’s no possibility someone could even find a speck of dust lying somewhere in the corner. All clothes are folded neatly and hidden in the wardrobe, books are on the shelf, placed in alphabetical order and curtains are open so that a lot of sunlight gets inside. Youngbin inhales some of the flowery scents from his automatic air refresher. _Oh yes.  
_ "I think we need to talk," he starts speaking and two small heads show up behind the cup. "Yes, with you two," sometimes he feels like he’s talking to the kids when it comes to scolding those two little nuisances. "Why did you not stop me yesterday? And what the hell happened that I ended up at Lee Dawon’s house? Do you know that everyone will lose all respect they have for me when he will tell them that I got so wasted I slept at his place?"  
"Well, we tried to stop you but you told us to shut up and then went dancing on a table," Jaeyoon sits next to the cup. Very Personal Assistants can not lie so at least Youngbin is sure that they’re saying true stories from yesterday night. "And we also got a bit drunk…"  
"We’re very sorry!" Inseong pouts and hugs Youngbin’s wrist as a way to apologize. "You know that we have some kind of a very good gut feeling that we’re basing our decision on. We were just following the flow," he tries to explain his behavior. Youngbin never was so mad at them before so they don’t know how to behave. Does apologizing even work on such a heartless robot as he is? Instead of saying anything, Youngbin just nods and sighs. Suddenly he feels very tired and he’s not sure if it’s the hangover, the fear of facing Dawon after this or those two combined. He can swear that he feels the cigarette smell for a brief while and it makes him feel sick.

Youngbin already feels worried about Monday.


	3. The one where Wednesday afternoon is for business meetings.

On Monday nothing happened, he did not even see Dawon’s shadow anywhere in the company building. Almost like he was not present there at all. The same was on Tuesday. Nothing, no gossips in the office, no weird looks, no marketing team in their room. You could not hear any noise from their place as well. It’s almost like the crazy night and even crazier morning never happened and Youngbin can’t stop worrying that he’s going to unexpectedly exposed and Dawon is just waiting for the right moment to embarrass him. He’s living in the same fear also today and it’s getting a bit tiring, to live with such a heavy heart. Why did Drunk Youngbin do such a stupid thing?  
Today is Wednesday and it’s the third day of his life being very, very quiet. Youngbin feels like it’s the calm before the storm and something will happen sooner than later. What can go wrong? Maybe Dawon has the pictures of him sleeping at the man’s house? Or he has a video of him dancing on those tables at the bar? What if he has something so embarrassing that Youngbin would have to resign from his job position? But the morning passes and nothing happens. They are working on their usual stuff, not speaking much to each other. Filling all forms and tables takes a lot of focus. Taeyang is busy fighting over budget with Hwiyoung who does not seem like he cares about deadlines at all. Youngbin can’t stop but feel sorry for everything the black-haired boy who is on a verge of crying. The intern seems that one phone call more would make him go and kick someone, probably Hwiyoung himself. Juho notices the situation when Taeyang almost throws the phone and mouths some curses directed to no one else but the marketing team. _The beloved marketing team. It’s always about this fucking marketing team.  
_ Around lunchtime, the phone rings, and Youngbin starts sweating when he sees that it’s boss calling. Did he find out about the last Friday? Is this where his whole career ends? Did someone send anything to him? Youngbin answers the phone with a heavy heart.  
"Yes, Chairman?" His hand is so sweaty that the phone almost slips out of it.  
"Oh, Mr. Kim!" Chairman’s voice was warm and loud as always. „I have a wonderful project for you and your team. Would you mind coming to my office for a while?”  
"Of course, see you," the chairman hangs up and Youngbin gets up. Is it really the project? Are they not going to fire him? Maybe the project is called _Fire Kim Youngbin for being such a reckless dumbass?_ The five minutes walk to the floor upstairs is the longest five minutes in Youngbin’s life.   
Without hesitating, because hesitating is for weak people, Youngbin gets inside the chairman’s office. He starts sweating as soon as he sees Dawon, casually sipping tea, and smiling at his boss. The blue-haired man looks so relaxed it’s making Youngbin annoyed. Does he not fear the chairman?  
"You’re here!: The chairman smiles widely seeing his new guest. "Perfect, the two most important figures in the company are here. And me as well!" He was such a warm man that Youngbin sometimes wished he was his father. When he sees the smile, he eases a bit. Maybe he’s not going to lose his job after all? "Now, that my favorite manager is here," he points at Youngbin who just nods in response "and my beloved son has also visited me," Dawon smirks when the chairman says those words "we can finally get to business."  
Youngbin fights with every muscle on his face to not to show how shocked he is by thing information. Lee Dawon? Son of Chairman? This lazy, unbothered kid who does absolute minimum is the heir to the company? He must have misheard. This is so stupid. Are they joking?  
"Well, we’re launching a project," chairman continues, not caring about Youngbin’s expression. On the other hand, Dawon seems like he’s going to burst out laughing any second now. What is this situation, is this a hidden camera? "And it’s the biggest launch of history! Sanghyuk’s marketing team is going to promote is as much as they can," as the chairman speaks out an unknown name, Dawon’s smile disappears.  
"Dad, please, don’t use my real name here. I should stay undercover," he whispers to the chairman and now it’s Youngbin who wants to laugh. So Lee Dawon is just an act and his true name is Sanghyuk? Cute.  
"Yes, yes, Sanghyuk," his father seems unbothered by the whole situation. "But yes, we have limited budget as… we spent on this product a bit more than we planned. Around 75% of our all savings," Youngbin’s head starts spinning when he hears about how much money they overspent. Like father, like son, right? "So we really, really need to keep our budgets on track,” chairman smiles again but Youngbin is still shocked about all the information he just received. "That’s why we need our best finance man to make sure we’re not going broke."  
"So basically we have to spend as little as possible and sell as much as possible?" Youngbin is just confused. What did he do to deserve this project? Is this karma for his last Friday night madness?  
"No biggie for a champ like you!| He doesn’t even know how to answer that. Dawon really learned his attitude from the father. And to think that a few hours ago the only worry was being exposed… now he has to save the company’s budget, cooperate with this blue-haired madman, and not get exposed for his crazy night. Fine. Everything’s on fire but it’s all fine.  
Something in his head says it’s not fucking fine and Youngbin feels like crying.

"So, my dear finance boy," Dawon throws an arm around Youngbin and pulls him closer. They just left the chairman’s office and the accountant is too dizzy to know what’s going around him. "It’s a fate that’s bringing us together, right? First, the party," Dawon starts playing with the older’s tie. The way he does it makes Youngbin’s heart beat faster and he feels his cheeks blushing. The younger one seems to enjoy teasing him way too much. "Now we’re business partners. I can’t wait to work with you, _papI_.”  
Youngbin chokes. He wants to punch Dawon in the face so fucking much, his fists are already prepared for a hit. There’s something annoying in this boy and Youngbin is not sure if it’s his confidence mixed with cockiness or it’s something else he’s not yet sure of.  
"Yes, this project sounds like lots of fun, Sanghyuk," he hisses and Dawon stops playing with older’s tie.  
"I think we’re even, my dear finance boy. You won’t tell anyone about my name," he leans closer to Youngbin, Dawon's breath tickling his ear. This is too close for his own good. "And I won’t tell you about the Kim Youngbin after work," Dawon giggles. Youngbin again stops himself from punching the man. There’s something so, so irritating in this boy. "Shall we eat team lunch soon?" Dawon gets no answer as Youngbin is still trying to calm himself down. "Fine, I’ll take that as a yes! I’ll visit you with my boys soon, it’s on us!" The blue-haired man is already on the way to his office but blows a kiss in the air, directed at red-faced Youngbin. "The blushing face suits you, it compliments your reddish hair!" He shouts as loud as he can and gets into his teams’ room.   
Youngbin stands still, not knowing what to do. _What the fuck was that? The audacity of Lee Dawon is really something.  
_ "Oh, Lee Dawon is kinda hot," Inseong sits on Youngbin’s shoulder and Jaeyoon follows. "His sexy moves, his attitude, and this hair and tattoos… he’s a bad boy. We like bad boys," the blonde advisor giggles like a little girl. Youngbin feels like his ears are a bit hotter than usual.  
"But also we want to kick him, right?" Jaeyoon sits on the other shoulder. "Seongie, don’t forget, he’s the enemy here~," he says it in a cute way to annoy Youngbin even more.  
"Right, Jaengie~," Inseong nods, giggling again. "But Binnie, consider this: instead of hitting his face with a fist, maybe you should smash his lips against yours? You know, for the typical drama move where a bad boy meets a good girl… the boy in this cause… You are the poor good girl and he’s the rich bad boy, so sexy."  
"Could you not call me Binnie, for fucks sake," Youngbin tries to shush them away like they’re two annoying bees. "You two watched too much romance dramas. And no, I’m going to be a grown-up here and just finish this project as soon as I can. I can’t let the company down!"  
"20 bucks that they’re going to kiss in the next six months?” Jaeyoon looks at Inseong playfully. They have too much fun teasing Youngbin to stop it now.  
"I’m betting on three," They shake hands to finalize a bet.  
"Please wake me up from this nightmare…" Youngbin sighs and starts heading to his own room, his heart and head heavy from everything that happened in the office.


	4. The one where Monday noon is for eating lunch.

Last two weeks were full of working, tracking, and fighting with _this screwed up marketing team who makes everything two times harder._ The usual rhythm of their team was always interrupted by someone coming in, asking, leaving, then coming back again to ask about something which could have been an email. Taeyang started counting how many times they are visiting them daily but he got lost around the tenth visit. Youngbin wished their office door had a lock so that they could finally work in peace.  
The worst thing was Dawon who decided that he will bother Youngbin every hour. He just comes to his office, making a lot of noise and bothers the finance boy. Instead of doing the job, Dawon’s supposed to do he sits on Youngbin’s desk (he almost sat on sleeping Jaeyoon once) and spends time talking to himself or just tries to explain the parts Youngbin has no interest in. He wishes that the project would end up quickly so that the visits would stop. That’s all he’s asking for.  
Today is Monday and Dawon is, of course, sitting on Youngbin’s desk, sipping coffee and talking about why spending thousands on some flyers is very, very important and it should not be crossed out of the budget. Taeyang is on a meeting and Juho seems like he got used to Dawon’s yapping so Youngbin has no one to get some mental support from. He feels like the head is going to explode from all the noise his guest is making.  
"Let’s eat lunch together!" Suddenly shouts Dawon and even Juho, who was busy in his own world, raises his head shocked. "I mean, we run the project together. Let’s have some team lunch! We’re buying! You promised me two weeks ago," Dawon pouts and a quiet Juho’s gasp can be heard in the background. „Perfect, see you in two hours!” He says when he gets no answer from Youngbin. Dawon gets off from the desk and waves goodbye before closing the door. There’s a silence in the room after he leaves, Juho just glares at his boss with a look that might mean _you really promised him we’re eating together, you traitor?  
_ This is the worst lunch Youngbin has ever had in his almost thirty-year-long life. The two teams are sitting in complete silence, it’s only Dawon who tries to cheer everyone up. Even his employees are avoiding other gazes and focus completely on the food that they are eating.  
"You, intern," he points at Taeyang with his fork. "You seem fun, tell me something about you," the intern looks terrified from the thought of talking to this whole team. He is sitting next to Hwiyoung, who seems to enjoy watching the stressed boy. Youngbin, from another side of the table, tries to send Taeyang supporting looks but he does not notice it.  
"I like owls, I guess?" Youngbin sighs. From all the things he could say, Taeyang chose the worst one. "Did you know that Owls can rotate their necks 270 degrees?"  
"What the fuck," the tall guy from _the marketing team_ whispers to his spaced-out teammate. The silence falls again as nobody knows how to react to this very amusing fact. Youngbin just wants to disappear. This whole lunch idea is a disaster, thankfully they have just finished eating.  
"Dessert time!" Dawon claps. "Rowoon, Chani, would you two be so nice and bring us something?" He asks the tall guy and the one sitting next to them.  
"I think the fuck not," Youngbin stands up, and his two employees follow. He wouldn’t be able to bear sitting with them any second longer. "Listen, let’s just focus on work, ok? No need for integration. We’re heading back to the office," he leaves the cafeteria with his team without any goodbye.  
"But…your ice cream!" Dawon shouts before they leave but sees no response from the finance team. The whole cafeteria looks at their table after this scream.  
"Boss," the man called Rowoon speaks up, visibly embarrassed from the whole situation. "Why do you bother this team so much?"  
"I have no idea," admits Dawon. "I just enjoy seeing their boss super annoyed."  
Nobody has a response to this confession. They eat their dessert in silence, each one of them in their own thoughts.

When he finally gets home, he lies down on the couch without any will to move. Today’s lunch tired him so much he’s not even in a mood to watch some dramas. He can’t stop thinking about Dawon, the way even the way he holds his chopsticks is irritating Youngbin so much he’s going crazy. He has never met someone who has been such a nuisance.  
"Oh no, I know this face," Inseong gets out of the pocket and stretches after a long day of hiding from Youngbin’s coworkers. "It’s the _Lee Dawon I can’t stop thinking about you_ face."  
Youngbin says nothing, just sighs. He covers himself with a blanket to feel a bit protected from the whole world. The world is dangerous and wants to make Youngbin as insane as possible in the shortest amount of time.  
"Now you’re wondering why do you hate him so much?" Jaeyoon is in the middle of the stretching. Living for a whole day in a pocket can be very tiring.  
"Could you two stop reading my thoughts?" Youngbin snaps and turns his back to the two advisors. He buries himself in a blanket, even more: there's only a part of his head peeking from it.  
"Baby, we have lots of abilities, but reading minds is none of them. We’ve just lived with you for so long that we know your facial expressions,” Inseong replies with a visible smile. "We know what comes next."  
"A crush,” whispers Jaeyoon, and Youngbin turns his head to give him the killing look.  
"Shut up, you two," that’s all he can say in this situation. He just wants to understand why he hates Dawon so much.  
He is everything that Youngbin is not. He is _loud, obnoxious, and is too spontaneous for his own good._ Youngbin always hated people like him. What is good at not sticking to the plan? He likes to just come, do his job and leave, not make everything about him. Being in the spotlight is the worst thing ever, he does not need the attention that people give him. Why would anyone like that? He admits, that being good with handling social situations is a great skill but nevertheless it’s very annoying to be around him. Everything is tiring, but the most tiring thing for Youngbin is Lee Dawon. Why does he even think about him so much?


	5. The one where Sunday early morning is made for two type of people.

It is a perfect Sunday morning. The clock shows 7 in the morning and Kim Youngbin is on his way to a local shop to buy all the necessities for the drama marathon today. It is his usualSunday routine to buy everything in the morning when nobody is there and buying in a local shop means supporting local business. He hates supermarkets with all his heart. The road to the shop is short and quick and Youngbin is in such high spirits that he’s skipping instead of walking, like a small kid. There’s nobody in the neighborhood, the sun is rising and birds are chirping. Nothing can break Youngbin’s good mood. He goes inside the shop and quickly buys all the necessities. There’s no need in trying to decide what to get for like half an hour. The shop clerk already knows what his customer buys and prepares it beforehand. It’s such a perfect morning, Youngbin is able to do shopping quickly and efficiently.  
Well, it’s almost a perfect morning. On his way out he bumps into someone who smells like alcohol and cigarettes, the person is clearly drunk. He gives the stranger an angry look but this person does not care at all. Youngbin is ready to throw fists at the man but he notices that the smell of perfumes mixed with cigarettes is known to him. He looks at the stranger. _Oh no._ Lee Dawon is widely smiling at the man, definitely not being in a sober state. He must be coming straight from one of his parties. Why him from all the people who live on this planet and even in this neighborhood? There are so many people he can meet but no, he has to see this man as one of the first things in the morning.  
"Oh, my dear finance boy," Dawon leans towards Youngbin, his face dangerously close. Youngbin smells grape soju. "It’s a destiny that brought me here with you and the destiny says that you should buy me something to drink. Orange juice would be nice. I’d love to buy one myself but I think I lost my wallet," the marketing guy giggles like an innocent kid. Youngbin starts cursing at the man, but he comes back to the shop with him, and lets drunk Dawon choose what he wants.  
A few minutes later they are sitting in front of the shop and drinking freshly squeezed orange juice. Youngbin is visibly irritated, wearing his favorite sweatpants and worn-out shoes dedicated to Sunday shop walks. Compared to Dawon, who was wearing leather pants and jacket, the accountant feels very plain and basic and he’s not sure if he likes this feeling. The weather is nice and sunny. Youngbin looks at the clock. If he did not meet Dawon here he’d already been home, laying in his bed and watching something. He left both Inseong and Jaeyoon at his place, will they be worried if he won’t come for the next half hour? They are probably sleeping and won’t ever notice him disappearing. Yes, they must be sleeping. While being in his own thoughts, Youngbin does not notice the intense stare Dawon is giving him. He’s been gazing at him for the last five minutes, while black-haired accountant was busy worrying about his Very Personal Assistants.  
"Kim Youngbin, I think I love you," blurts out Dawon and Youngbin immediately focuses again. He thinks _what_? Youngbin can’t believe what he has just heard. He feels his face becoming more and more with every second. "Oh, Kim Youngbin, you're so cute when you’re flustered. I love taking you out of your comfort zone, it is so fun," Dawon laughs like a madman. Youngbin looks at his drunk colleague from work, not knowing how to react. "I don't know who’s more stupid: me for crushing on you or you not taking the hints. I'd assume we’re both equal idiots," Dawon takes a sip of his orange juice, still smiling.  
"Do you know that day by day you’re getting more and more annoying?" Youngbin finally speaks up, still not sure how he should react. He thought of many scenarios why Dawon loves making his life a misery, but this confession was very, very unexpected. He was caught off-guard. _Fuck,_ he thinks. _Were Jaeyoon and Inseong right? No freaking way.  
_ "You can even say annoying is my brand," Dawon laughs again.  
"You’re so drunk," sighs Youngbin, his ears still red.  
"You’re so cute," Dawon smiles widely.  
"I think you’re crossing the line," Youngbin snaps. "Do you think it’s funny? Do you think you can laugh at it? Are you looking down at me because you’re president’s son? I’m your sunbaenim you bitch, I demand more respect!" He stands up and gets his shopping bag. This is it. He does not plan to talk to this man any longer. He leaves Dawon sitting, with orange juice in his hand, looking very confused.  
"As you wish, sunbaenim you bitch," Dawon feels like his limbs are too heavy to move, so he just watches Youngbin leaving with a big shopping bag in his hand. He waves at him goodbye, but the finance boy does not look behind him.

Youngbin barges into the house and slams his front door. Inseong and Jaeyoon are not sleeping, they are sitting on the kitchen table and are eating small bits of bread. Jaeyoon drops his breakfast, surprised by the loud noise.  
"I hate Lee Dawon," Youngbin walks into the kitchen and throws the bag with groceries, almost knocking out Inseong. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" He starts walking in circles around the kitchen, covering his blushing face with hands.  
"Spill the tea, sis," Jaeyoon leans on cookies that fell out from the bag.  
"There’s nothing to spill. What does that saying even mean? Nevermind," Youngbin stops walking, his face all red. He is fuming right now and can't calm down himself. "He just said the most random thing I’ve ever heard. And he was so drunk that he probably doesn’t remember it at all. Hey, you two, do you think that it’s that easy to confess to someone when you’re drunk?" He asks his advisors, who are smiling at each other.  
"Nooooooooooooo," Inseong comes closer. He is on a verge of bursting out with laugher. He tries to stop himself from doing that only because he knows how flustered is Youngbin. Inseong can swear that it’s the first time in his life that he sees Youngbin not knowing what to do and how to react. It’s so enjoyable, it’s like a breath of fresh air in boring, accountant life.  
"Usually drunk people’s words are sober people’s thoughts," Jaeyoon sits next to Inseong. "Is it only me, Seongie, or do we finally see some emotions in our Mr. Robot?"  
"Right Jaengie~ I’ve never seen such a cute Binnie before…" Inseong giggles and Youngbin sighs.  
"There’s no use of you two," he looks at his tiny advisors who are smiling at him widely.  
"We’re telling the truth," Jaeyoon stands up. "You’re also crushing on him, but you don’t know how to act. You were not programmed to feel emotions, did you, Mr. Binnie Robot?"  
Youngbin averts their gazes and looks at the shopping bag. Is that true? Is that really how crushing on someone works? The dramas portrayed this emotion so differently than what Youngbin feels now. Is it really… _love?_


End file.
